


“Did you enjoy your present?”

by bubblegumhamster



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumhamster/pseuds/bubblegumhamster
Summary: Kihyun planned a surprise for Changkyun’s birthday.





	“Did you enjoy your present?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late, but it was written for/on Changkyun’s birthday.

Kihyun woke up to the sun streaming into the room and laid there cuddled up to Changkyun for a minute longer before getting up making sure not to wake the younger boy. He gently ran his fingers through his hair and leaned down to softly kiss his forehead. After stretching he went into the closet to grab the outfit and a couple other things he’d planned on using that day. Once he had everything he wanted Kihyun headed into the bathroom to get dressed. The male took off his pajamas after setting the stuff on the counter and put the pajamas in the hamper that was in the bathroom. Biting his lip softly, the boy picked up the pink silk dress that he had gotten just for today and slipped it on, running his fingers over the smooth material of it. Kihyun then picked up the large sweater that belonged to his boyfriend and smiled before pulling it on, smiling more as he noticed it covered the dress completely going down to mid thigh. He picked up the collar next. Placing it around his neck before tying the ribbons into a neat bow in the back and played with the little tag saying ‘princess’ on it. After he had it on making sure it looked nice resting on his neck. Picking up the small pink vibrator he started to push the vibrator into him and lets out a groan before sighing softly once it was all the way in. He picked up the pink and black lace panties slowly sliding them on. Once they were on Kihyun picked up the brush and reached up to brush his hair before messing it up a little. He saw a pencil eyeliner on the counter and thought about it for a second before picking it up, lightly lining his eyes with it. When he was finished in the bathroom he left it and glanced at the bed to make sure Changkyun was still asleep before going close to the bed, leaving a small controller on his own pillow next to the youngers head with a note saying ‘have fun messing with the settings ;)’. He pulled the blanket up higher over the younger before leaving to go to the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen, Kihyun started to take out things to make chocolate chip pancakes and turned on the radio to a low volume. He hummed along to the songs playing while swaying his hips to the music as he started to mix the pancake batter together after he had already started making coffee.

Changkyun groaned a little as he can feel the harsh sun rays hitting his face. He stretched his hand out, reaching for warmth but was met with nothing. The younger furrowed his brows before opening an eye. "Fuck! That was bright." He almost yelled. This is how much he hates brightness. Changkyun then realized Kihyun wasn't in his bed, which was understandable because the elder is an early riser. He sat up, stretched his upper limbs before swinging his feet on the wooden floor. The younger didn't think much about Kihyun being out of bed until he sees a remote with a letter. He frowns a bit, thinking Kihyun went out without him. The nerve. On his birthday? No fucking way. Upon reading the note, all worries got washed away. Instead, a full smirk was now plastered on his face. He knew exactly what the remote was for. Without thinking twice, he padded outside their room and he can already hear the faint music from their kitchen, and the clattering of utensils. He saw the elder, back facing him. He gawked, nearly choking on his own spit. Because God damn. Kihyun is living up to his fantasy. Changkyun wore his smug face before leaning on the wall. He had set the control on the lowest range, now wearing a shit eating grin, arms crossed over his chest.

Since Kihyun was so focused on making the mix perfect he didn’t hear Changkyun getting up and coming into the kitchen. When he felt the vibrator get turned on to the lowest range he almost dropped the spoon he was using as he had forgotten about it. He stood there holding onto the edge of the counter tightly while leaning against it, breathing deeply to get over the initial shock of the small device being turned on and the pleasure that immediately followed. After a second he had calmed himself down and turned around to grab a plat from the cabinet, and basically jumped out of skin when he saw Changkyun leaning against the wall. Kihyun immediately smiled at him and went to hug him, softly kissing his cheek before moving to grab a plate as the small bell on the collar would occasionally make a soft ringing sound as he walked. “Good morning hyung~. How’d you sleep~?”

Changkyun tried not to smile so wide with how Kihyun reacted. The collar. The tag. He hadn't missed what was written on it. The younger ignored the low groan rising from his neck. It was the collar, the same one that they were talking about a couple of days back. He followed the elder, lacing his arms loosely around Kihyun's waist and pressing his chin lightly over the others shoulder. Changkyun gently rubbed his cheek against his lovers skin. "It was good. But it would've been much better if I woke up next to you." He says, voice dangerously low, breath fanning over the shell of Kihyun's ear. The younger presses a kiss there before setting the vibrator up a notch.

Kihyun smiled feeling Changkyun’s arms around him and smiled wider at his actions. He turned his head and kissed the youngers cheek again before pouring some of the batter into the pan, sprinkling a few chocolate chips on it. Leaning back against the other he held onto the handle of the pan waiting for the pancake to be ready to flip. When Kihyun heard how low Changkyun’s voice was as he spoke into his ear, he subconsciously gripped onto the handle of the pan tighter and almost let out a quiet whimper. “I-I know Kyun. I just wanted to do something for your birthday as a surprise.” As soon as Kihyun said the word ‘surprise’ his voice went slightly higher before moaning when Changkyun increased the vibration, almost shaking in the others arms from the small amount of pleasure the small toy was giving him.

Changkyun chuckled, clearly enjoying his control over the elder. He didn't miss the tight grip on the handle of the pan. The moan made him think of all the things he wants to do with Kihyun. "I truly am surprised, good job." His voice was filled with amusement and utter fulfillment. The younger loved the stillness of the moment. With just the sound of the fire from the burner and the faint sound of buzzing from the toy in Kihyun's cave. He stood still for a while there, just breathing, holding his precious love close. But with this surprise and all the small reactions. He is getting quite impatient. Changkyun held the remote tighter before pushing at the highest level, pressing his crotch just in between Kihyun's cleft.

Kihyun was breathing slightly heavier than normal from Changkyun’s actions and smiled a little when he heard the praise coming from the younger. “So you like it then?” He gently rubbed one of the youngers arms that were around his waist and leaned his head back against his shoulder. While he was enjoying the peaceful and still atmosphere around them he had almost forgotten about the toy inside him. The only thing reminding him it was there being the buzzing. Letting out an admittedly embarrassing squeak when it was turned to the highest setting and pressing back against Changkyun when he pressed his crouch against him. Kihyun reaches with a slightly shaky hand to turn the burner off and leaned back against the younger, already knowing that Changkyun was absolutely in control of both him and the situation now. Feeling himself suddenly become hotter in the others sweater, he tugged on his shirt and turned to look at him already knowing that his eyes were slightly glazed over with the pleasure and that his cheeks were already flushed. “Hyung it’s very hot. Will you help me take your sweater off? Please?”

"Very much, Ki. You have no idea." Changkyun was basking in all of the elder's being and boy did he love that. He was getting drowned in the situation that all he could do was nod in haste to Kihyun's query. He had that effect on Changkyun. Although the younger was more on the dominant side, he still listens to what Kihyun demands because who is he to decline? The younger without a word hooked his fingers on the hem of the sweater before pulling it off of Kihyun. His eyes instantly widen and the rush of emotions went down south. If Kihyun, fully clothed made him slightly needy, seeing him in the fitting underwear made Changkyun's member revved to full erection. The outfit matched Kihyun's pale yet rosy complexion, and feeding the younger' kink. Changkyu didn't waste much time before cupping Kihyun's face into his now warm palms and began ravishing his inviting lips, nibbling and sucking on the lower lip. Hips slightly grinding on Kihyun's.

Kihyun smiled at Changkyun’s reaction and was quite proud of himself for having this large of an affect on the younger boy. He loved it when the other so easily slipped into being so dominant over him and caused him to get harder, if that was even possible. When Changkyun kissed him Kihyun immediately responded to the kiss, pressing himself against him and parting his lips for the other. He’d never admit it out loud (even though he’s sure he already has) but he loved how much the younger could control him with just his voice and hands. Those beautiful hands that he so desperately wished would replace the vibrator inside him and finger him until he was begging for release or for him to fuck him. Kihyun let out a little whimper as he was pulled out of his thoughts by Changkyun grinding against him and held onto his hips tightly, leaning against the counter behind him.

Changkyun swallows all of Kihyun's muffled noises. His tongue made sure to trace the roof of Kihyun's mouth, and those pearly white set of teeth. They kiss so harshly that it can be mistaken as a battle of who will pull away first to get some oxygen. It certainly wasn't Changkyun. His dominant hand reached down in between them to pull down Kihyun's lingerie. Pulling his own hips back a little to be able to do so. Changkyun took hold of the the elder's leaking cock into his palms and smeared the slick from the tip down the shaft. He did some lazy strokes. Up, down, up, squeeze the head, down, squeeze upwards. The movements were shallow and slow. He wanted to hear Kihyun, to beg, to drive him insane. While his dominant hand is on the move, his other went to twist and pinch Kihyun's pert buds. Boy, did he love abusing the elder's oversensitivity. Changkyun's ministrations to the nipples went from soft to sensually pulling and pinching hard to elicit lewd moans from Kihyun's mouth. With both his hands at work, he left Kihyun with nothing to hold onto but their lips, desperately kissing each other.

Kihyun kissed Changkyun back and let him control everything, only moving his tongue to occasionally rub against his. He let out a low groan as he felt his cock get released from from the lingerie and moans into the kiss when he felt the youngers hand on him. Feeling him start touching his nipples he arched into his touch and pulled back from the kiss moaning, panting slightly. As the other continued stroking him Kihyun bucked his hips forward to get some sort of friction. The vibrator he still had in along with Changkyun’s actions was almost enough to push him over and release over his hand. But he held back as he wanted the younger boy to finish before him if he could hold back long enough. He slightly dug his nails into his shoulders and was almost shaking from the pleasure and overstimulation. Leaning forward Kihyun kissed Changkyun’s neck and sucked a few spots on it. “Hyung please fuck me. Please.” He knew he was begging and sounded needy, but he didn’t care since he just wanted him to do something.

"Your wish is my command." Changkyun mumbled ever so sexily right where Kihyun can hear him most. He gave the elder members cock a few hard strokes. The tent in his pyjamas are a solid evidence of how this act has affected him. His member is fully erect now. Changkyun assisted Kihyun in moving to a more clean part of the kitchen. Then he flipped the elder over. Kihyun's chest is pressed on the marbled kitchen counter. Changkyun effortlessly pushed down his pyjamas and brief just below his bottom, his member springing angrily right at his abdomen. The remote for the plug was long forgotten. Being the cheeky boy he is, he had pressed his now unclothed member in between Kihyun's ass cheeks, hissing at the contact. Making his dick harder.

Kihyun bit his lip at how hot Changkyun’s voice sounded and thought to himself that a voice that hot should be illegal. He stumbled once or twice as he followed the younger to where he wanted him and shivered a little feeling the cool counter on his hot skin. For a while he forgot that he was wearing a collar until the sound of the tag hitting the counter broke through the layers of pleasure in his mind. With how easy Changkyun could control him and the collar securely around his neck, Kihyun was reminded just how much the younger actually owned him. Feeling the others dick pressing between his ass cheeks and pushing the plug in a little more, he pushed back against him and moaned softly.

Changkyun continued to grind for a couple of minutes, holding Kihyun's hips tight. To keep him in place. The younger pulled back and began examining the now pinkish yet wet rim, with a small string from the plug hanging by the inviting entrance. He smirked before landing a smack on one of Kihyun's ass cheeks then began playing with the plug, pulling out then pushing it in with the same high intensity of the vibration. Changkyun reached forward to stroke Kihyun's exposed member. He did it fast, all the while still playing with the plug. The younger groaned. His dick screaming for attention. Changkyun stopped all his ministrations and lightly tugged at the collar, making Kihyun arch his back and flex his neck, careful not to strain his lover just to look at him. "Now be the good princess you are and taste your lollipop." He said, almost in the most innocent way. His smile was that of a child but both of them know exactly what he meant.

Kihyun rested his hands on the counter and whined a little when Changkyun pulled back. He moaned when the younger started to play with the plug after the slap to his ass and would occasionally clench around nothing when he pulled it out. Feeling the others hand back on his leaking dick he thrusted into his hand and was close to releasing when the younger moved his hands away. When Changkyun pulled on the collar Kihyun arched his back slightly and groaned lowly. He pushed himself up so he wasn’t bent over the counter and turned around to face the younger. Almost immediately dropping down onto his knees in front of the other. He began kitten licking the tip of his dick, his tongue slightly digging into the slit and looked up at Changkyun. He parted his lips and rested his hands on his thighs, wanting him to fuck his mouth.

Changkyun watched Kihyun in amusement. Kihyun on his knees, practically licking the head of his dick like a real lollipop. It turned him on even further. He enjoyed being in control and seeing his lover being so pliant and submissive sparked the familiar coil in his gut. With Kihyun's mouth open in an obscene way, he didn't hesitate to slowly insert his hardness inside the cavern. "Fuck." He moaned out. How his member longed for this feeling was unexplainable. Changkyun held Kihyun's face hostage as the tip of his member hit the resistance. He watched Kihyun's reaction and stopped there. Afraid to actually hurt his baby.

Kihyun closed his lips around Changkyun’s member as he slid it into his mouth and moaned around him, enjoying the feeling of the others hard member in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he continued moving into his mouth and swallowed a little when he stopped. Opening his eyes to look up at him again as relaxed his throat so Changkyun could go in more. Kihyun sucked on his member while waiting for him to move again and held onto the youngers thighs tightly, his nails slightly digging into the soft skin there. He nodded a little at the other, giving him as much of a smile he could manage to show him that he’d be fine before wrapping his lips around him again, hollowing cheeks.

At the sign given by Kihyun, Changkyun held no more hesitations. He went deeper, moaning at how tight and warm Kihyun's mouth is. "Oh fuck." He cursed, pulling away before thrusting in again. He did it at a slow pace. The hollowing of the elders cheeks made the sensation a lot more heightened. Changkyun can feel himself getting close. But before he can shot his seeds inside the elders mouth, he stopped and completely moved away. The younger helped Kihyun get up and kissed him gently, tasting himself a bit at the exchange.

Kihyun moaned around Changkyun as he thrusted into his mouth and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of him in his mouth. When the younger pulled away completely he whined and tried to follow him before he was being lifted up. He kissed the other back and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The male started to grind against Changkyun and moaned into the kiss. Kihyun wanted to take the plug out and bend over for the younger to see his entrance, but waited for Changkyun to tell him what to do before doing anything.

He kissed his boyfriend for a while, rubbing circles on his bareback before pulling one of the ass cheek. Changkyun reached further behind to take hold of the string and pull the plug out slowly. He didnt want to startle his lover. The younger kissed Kihyun some more before leaning away. "Bend over for me baby." He says in between their mouths, pressing soft kisses over the slightly ajar mouth. They both had been denied of orgasm and Changkyun wants to reward them now.

Kihyun smiled softly into the kiss feeling Changkyun rub his back and ran his fingers through his hair. He lets out a quiet whine feeling the plug being pulled out and nodded in response to his words. Turning around so his back was facing the younger he bent over the counter again and spread his legs slightly for him to have more space between them. He knew he would have felt embarrassed about being on display and this vulnerable any other time, but he trusted the younger to take care of him. Which is what lead Kihyun to reaching behind him and spreading his ass cheeks for Changkyun. Everything he did today was for the younger. To please him.

Changkyun held his breath for a moment there. The actions of the elder proved just how much he had given his trust to the younger. The younger doesn't have a plan on breaking that nor make Kihyun regret ever giving it to him. With the stretch of the plug and Kihyun's saliva and precum on his member, Changkyun finally inserted the head of his dick, spreading the elders cheeks more. He advanced slowly, biting his lower lip and trying not to roll his eyes at the sensation. It was pushing him a lot closer to the edge. His hands moved to grip at Kihyun's hips once he has bottomed out and waited for the elder to adjust at his length.

Kihyun moaned softly as Changkyun inserted the head of his dick into him and dropped his hands away from his ass, moving them onto the counter instead. Feeling the youngers member sliding into him he had to hold back from releasing right then and moaned once he bottomed out. After a little bit Kihyun was comfortable with Changkyun starting to move and pushed back against him, grinding back a little as a sign for him to move.

Changkyun pulled away, his dick almost leaving the hole before pushing back in, all the way to the hilt, filling Kihyun up. The younger leaned down so he can press loving kisses across his boyfriend's back and began picking up the pace. His thrusts are somehow slow but sure shot at aiming at the bundle of nerves inside Kihyun. Being the considerate boy he is, he focused his attention in pumping Kihyuns member at the same pace as his thrusts, spoiling him with the sensation. "You're wet and still tight after the plug." He groaned.

Kihyun whined as Changkyun’s dick almost left his hole and moaned feeling him thrust back in, filling him up. He smiled at the loving kisses to his back and at the fact that the younger was still sweet and caring even during sex. As the other hit the bundle of nerves with each thrust he was already a moaning mess, moaning louder as he pumped his member. Kihyun scratched at the counter top a little, trying to find something to hold onto before holding onto the edge of the counter. “The plug wasn’t as big as you hyung.” He managed to say between his moans.

Changkyun knew he was at his limit. Kihyun's moans and the unconsciously clenching of his walls around the youngers member made him lose his rhythm. Changkyun began fucking Kihyun relentlessly. His rhythm is lost but the strength and aim was still the same, driving into Kihyun's prostate with every hard thrust. Changkyun wasnt vocal but he lets out a series of moans before burying his dick deeper, releasing all of his load inside the elder. He did slow down a little but didn't stop his thrusts as he still needs to make his baby come. Changkyun kept on ramming inside even after his orgasm. He also didn't stopped pumping Kihyun. The younger sucked the elders neck. "Come on baby, come for me." He mumbled sweetly. 

Kihyun rested his cheek on the counter, biting his lip harshly while still holding tightly onto the counter. He watched Changkyun’s face as he released inside him, letting out a loud string of moans as he continued thrusting into him hard while pumping his member. At the youngers words he released with a moan over his hand and a little on the cabinets and floor. Kihyun stayed where he was bent over the counter for a little while before slowly pushing himself up into a standing position, blinking a few times as he started to slowly come down from the high that his orgasm brought him. He turned his head and looked at Changkyun, smiling softly at him before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I hope you enjoyed your present.”

Changkyun wanted to cup Kihyun's face but decided the next second to actually wash his hands real quick before going back to his lover. He pecks his lips. "I did, so much. Thank you for this. Can you walk?" He asks, moving away to grab some tissue and began cleaning his boyfriend first then the counter, discarding all the soiled tissue into the trash bin.

Kihyun pouted when Changkyun went to wash his hands before realizing that it was more sanitary. He smiled and pecked his lips back, nodding at his question and smiling happily hearing that he enjoyed it. “I’m glad you enjoyed it Kyunie~.” He watched the younger clean him and counter before going to pick up the sweater that was a little farther away from them, slipping it back on and holding his arms out for Changkyun to hold him, he always knew that he became more clingy than normal after having sex.

Changkyun snorted at how adorable Kihyun is being right now. But he'd rather let the words die with him than telling that to his boyfriend who will vehemently go against it. The younger then cleaned himself before hoisting up his clothes up to his waist before engulfing Kihyun to a warm hug. Rubbing his back in a soothing manner and kissing the crown of his head at that. "Do you love me?" He asks softly. He knows the answer like the back of his hand. He just wants to hear it.

Kihyun smiled happily once Changkyun had his arms around him and wrapped his own arms around the younger boy’s waist. He nuzzles into the others chest and closes his eyes, smiling softly as he rubs his back and kisses his head. He nods at the question and gently squeezes Changkyun. “I love you so much Kyunie. So so much.” His voice was a little raspy from all the moaning and the younger fucking his mouth. The slight lisp he has was also a little more prominent as he was now more tired than he was earlier.

Changkyun hums at the answer and smiles brightly. He loved hearing it but never once admitted that to the elder. With how the other's voice became a little hoarse and off tune, Changkyun knew his lover needed to rest. So without much difficulty, despite their similarity in body build, Changkyun managed to pick Kihyun up. Holding to the back of his legs and hooking his chin on the elders left shoulder.

Kihyun let out a surprised squeak when Changkyun picked him up and clinged onto him. He smiled and kissed his cheek. “Kyunie what are you doing~?” Tightly holding onto the younger he looked at him with a smile and played with his hair.

Changkyun just shrugs then plants a kiss on Kihyun's lips. He smiled softly before walking to their bedroom, while carrying Kihyun. He placed the elder down in bed and proceeded to remove the collar. "Enough of this." He mumbles before going to their closet and picked up a pair of underwear and shorts. Changkyun went back and slipped those on to Kihyun. "You need to rest."

Kihyun watched Changkyun take the collar off of him and go to the closet. After the younger put the underwear on him he pulled the blanket over himself and curled up with a pillow before looking at the other with a pout. Patting the bed where Changkyun normally lays, wanting him to lay down and cuddle him.

Once Changkyun laid in his spot, Kihyun moved closer to him and curled up against his side. Resting his head on the youngers chest with his arm over his waist. He smiled softly and tightened his arms around him. 

“Hey, Changie.” He said and looked up at him.  
“Hmm?” Changkyun responded.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too hyung.”


End file.
